


оранжевые отблески

by Segen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/M, Lowercase, Missing Scene, Reunions, Romance, Routine, Songfic, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen
Summary: питер часто ему помогал, а однажды он сделал это неосознанно.





	оранжевые отблески

**Author's Note:**

> Marina - Orange Trees

ему как никогда хотелось покоя. ну, знаете, просто сесть, к примеру, на диван, не думая о новых злодеях. о том, что, чёрт возьми, его предал родной человек. человек, которого он считал другом. который ударил в грудь своим щитом. хотелось не думать о том, что единственная  радость - трескотня питера над ухом. но _спасибо тебе, чувачок, ты не даёшь мне упасть в пропасть, которой стала моя душа._

ему не хотелось порою даже двигаться, потому что раньше его как никто мотивировала пеппер, но сейчас? он один. _одинок?.._

_нет, ведь рядом с ним питер._

_питер - мальчишка, за которого он уже, кажется, привык чувствовать ответственность, а ведь прошло всего чуть меньше полугода с событий в аэропорту._

смотреть на его “костюм” - смешно. ведь ему так мало лет - серьезно, пацану нет и шестнадцати.

и тони старался. он старался, чтобы с мальчишкой не случилось чего-то… такого. никому не известно, как сложится твой день. сегодня утром ты заказываешь вкусный бургер, а завтра около полудни тебя берут в плен. тони знал об этой нестабильности жизни. далёкий две тысячи восьмой до сих пор заставлял его просыпаться с дикой жаждой. поэтому старк и совершенствовал костюм паука, делал его лучше, удобнее и функциональнее. что, если он попадёт в пустыню? держи, питти, локальный кондиционер, рассчитанный на несколько суток, за которые я тебя обязательно найду! что, если застрянет там, где температура ниже тридцати градусов? вот тебе, питер, обогреватель, и не бойся - найду, всегда найду! всегда и везде, слышишь, питти?

и видеть радость на лице пацана, слышать “мистер старк, это та-а-ак _кру-у-уто!_ ”, обсуждать с ним _древние_ звёздные войны - бесценно. на самом-то деле.

сердце тони таяло как мороженое, потому что он чувствовал не только ответственность, но и острую привязанность.

и однажды питер помог ему больше, чем когда исполнял роль домкрата.

паркер просто зашёл в его лабораторию и, по обыкновению кинув звонкое “здравствуйте, мистер старк!”, возобновил своё пение (спасибо пятнице, он знал, что тихим паучок быть не может).

 

_\- spent so long, was busy chasing happines_

_when all i need was a little peace_

_try to get back to what we need_

_living like we’re supposed to be_

 

тони замер с отверткой в руке и не очень удобной позе, наблюдая, как паучок протанцевал к своему столу (подумать только, а ведь, если вдуматься, то он даже вспомнить не смог, когда у него появился здесь стол!) и стал разбираться во вчерашних наработках для шутеров. и продолжал петь, конечно же.

 

_\- flowers in my hair, i belong by the sea_

_where we used to be, sitting by the orange trees_

_summer in the air, bodies in the heat_

_just you and me, sitting by the orange trees_

 

паучок вроде бы продолжал и дальше напевать себе под нос, однако тони уже не слушал - он погрузился в свои мысли, пытаясь поймать мысль, понять, что именно он почувствовал, _кого именно он вспомнил на этих словах._

_перед глазами возникли смеющиеся голубые глаза, светлые волосы и любящая улыбка. и много-много веснушек. сердце сделало кульбит, прежде чем забилось как сумасшедшее._

и почему эта песня про чёртовы апельсины напомнила ему пеппер?

сложно переступить через себя, сложно позвонить и сказать что-то банальное типа “привет” или “как дела?”, сложно признаться себе, что без нее даже любимый кофе на вкус - вода.

\- когда это ты начал слушать такие песни, а, пацан? - привычная усмешка, голос не дрогнул - ты справился, тони, ты молодец.

_а теперь ты ведь знаешь, что нужно делать, не так ли, тони?_

_конечно._

\- ха, мистер старк, после “bubblegum bitch” мне нужна новая песня-прилипалка!

тони искренне улыбнулся и даже позволил себе смешок:

\- и ты выбрал эту? может, тебе что-нибудь из ac/dc посоветовать, малец?

 

 

ему хотелось пить. ну, знаете, жара, пальмы, воздух, который, казалось, плавился. от жары не спасало даже то, что лежали они в тени на шезлонгах в паре-тройке метров от воды - разбежишься немного и окунёшься в прохладную пенную воду моря. впрочем, тони вылез из воды минут пятнадцать назад, и за это время его волосы успели высохнуть. сейчас старк ждал, когда пеппер принесет ему апельсиновый сок со льдом (потому что что-то покрепче ему давненько запретили, ха, и он никогда не скажет вслух, как ему этого не хватало).

\- тони, ты про крем не забыл? опять же обгоришь! - щеки коснулся стакан, приятно охлаждая разгорячённую кожу; о стенки звякнул лёд, лаская слух.

\- о, пеппер, спасибо, детка, - он обхватил стакан своими длинными пальцами и сделал глоток. видя, что она хочет отойти от него (пусть и на соседний шезлонг), тони ухватил пеппер за  запястье и аккуратно дёрнул на себя. девушка взвизгнула и плюхнулась на его колени, расплескав свой сок тони на грудь.

\- ты что творишь, тони? - звонкий смех, по которому он ужасно скучал, обласкал слух, вызвав на губах счастливую улыбку.

\- просто хочу обнять тебя, м-м?

пеппер наклонилась к нему, их носы соприкоснулись. старк мог сосчитать все веснушки на её прекрасном лице. и однажды он и впрямь начал их считать поцелуями, но позорно сбился, когда дошёл до той, что притаилась в самом уголке губ - эти самые губы его и отвлекли.

\- ой, да ну тебя! - пеппер весело фыркнула, но к его груди приникла. - фу, ты липкий!

\- ну и кто в этом виноват, дорогая моя? - но его лишь шлёпнули по груди. сок высох и чуть стягивал кожу, но тони не обращал на это внимания. - пеппер…

он не знал, что отразилось в его взгляде, но всё веселье с лица пеппер спало, а улыбка стала чуть грустной, но понимающей и… черт, она светилась тем самым чувством, по которому он тосковал, - любовью. чувство, которое он уже привык видеть по отношению к себе. пеппер обхватила его лицо своими ладошками, поставив их стаканы куда-то вниз, и прижалась своим лбом к его.

\- старк, ты невыносимый засранец с патологическим чувством вины, но я тебя люблю и ничуть не злюсь. не смотри на меня такими печальными глазами, милый.

\- пепс… - прозвучало хрипло, и тони сглотнул и обхватил горячей ладонью её затылок, прежде чем поцеловать эти манящие губы.

он всегда знал, что пеппер - его солнце, что она - его путеводная звезда. и что бы ни случилось, он всегда будет думать о ней в первую очередь.

всегда она. всегда – пеппер вирджиния поттс.

\- мистер старк, вам входящий звонок от юного паркера.

\- о боже… - тони закатил глаза, а пеппер звонко чмокнула его в губы:

\- давай, папочка, отвечай на звонок, не заставляй ребёнка ждать.

\- эй? что значит… привет, карапуз! что опять случилось? ты в курсе, что отвлёк меня от знойной красотки?

\- мистер старк! привет! вы даже не представляете, что сейчас случилось! я…

пеппер немного поёрзала и пристроила голову на плече мужчины. она смотрела на то, как волны облизывают берег, слушала ласковый шёпот ветра и насмешливый голос любимого мужчины, реально обеспокоенного за этого “гениального ребёнка”, и просто была счастлива.


End file.
